


Milkshake

by themanonthecouch



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's a date prompt!, M/M, Reader is kept gender neutral!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/pseuds/themanonthecouch
Summary: This was a prompt, where Mercurio and the reader share a milkshake. Rating up for innuendos, *chrm*





	Milkshake

The sun was still out, but it had already sunken most of the way to the horizon. You stared through the restaurant’s window over the beach, watching it crawl down. You tried not to be too antsy, but you couldn’t help it – you were excited for your date.   
It was your the second one and Mercurio was only a little too late. When he finally arrived, he looked flustered and apologized repeatedly.   
“I’m so so sorry about that.” He took his seat, after giving you a little kiss on the cheek and you inhaled some of his perfume and a little sweat.   
“I was really busy, I couldn’t free myself...”  
“It’s okay. You’re here now.” To undermine your words, you patted the menu under your hand and grinned.   
“Have you already decided what you want?”, he asked, opening his own.   
“Actually…”, you answered, turning pink and with a sheepish grin. “I wanted to ask whether you want to share a milkshake?”   
Mercurio looked surprised up from his menu.   
“I saw one before and they are really big and with cream and cherry and everything. I don’t think I can finish one on my own.” You paused. “Also I already ate a lot of breadsticks.”  
This made him chuckle. “Alright, I guess I owe you this one for being this late.” 

While you were waiting, you chatted happily about your day. Mercurio didn’t want to talk about what held him up so long, so it was mostly you talking and he listened, watching you with a warm smile on his face.   
The milkshake arrived and Mercurio looked slightly intimidated. “You are right, that’s very big.”   
“That’s what she said.”   
Mercurio snorted into the cream. “Well, I like a challenge.” He stared straight into your eyes and you turned bright red. You looked away and laughed, hiding behind your hands.  
When you were done, the sugared cherry were dangling before your eyes.   
“Wanna cherry?”, Mercurio said with a bit of a purr in his voice that made your insides melt.   
“Yes...”, you pressed out and tried to snap it with your mouth.   
Mercurio pulled it away.   
“Unfair!”, you protested and pretended to pout.   
He laughed a bit, plucked the stem and put the cherry on your mouth, softly pushing it in until his fingers were touching your lips. Then he gently stroke across over your lower lip and chin, before he pulled back.   
You sat there mesmerized, staring at him with wide eyes, the cherry still in your mouth. Mercurio watched you with a satisfied grin and waited patiently till you were ready for the actual milkshake. 

It tasted fantastic, but you had a slight problem concentrating on it. Whenever Mercurio looked up into your eyes you had to stop sucking on the straw and threw a look around the restaurant. After all, you didn’t think about sucking the shake anymore.  
It didn’t help that you had chosen vanilla flavor and there was cream everywhere.  
You both were silent, only looking into each other’s eyes and Mercurio used to spoon to feed you some of the cream, looking very amused whenever you dropped something. 

The Milkshake was taken away and Mercurio still had his eyes fixated on you, leaning his head on his hand.  
“Want something salty?”, he asked, deadpanned.   
You finally had enough. “Yes. But not here.”


End file.
